The Letter
by Demiguise
Summary: Ginny finally decides to tell Harry exactly how she feels. But will he react the way she hopes? Will he turn her away like he has in the past, and not even notice her? If he doesn't, will their relationship last? There is only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** Ok. After getting some reviews on this, I decided that I had better add some notes about this story. It was, of course, written Pre-OotP, which I guess makes it slightly AU now. This was my _first ever_ Harry Potter fanfiction. So, of course it has no plot, and it's a bit short, etc. I had actually planned on making it much much longer, but halfway through writing this, I had a major brainstorm and started on something much bigger and, in my opinion, better. I'm almost done with it, too! This is my first time here on fanfiction.net. I've been posting all my stuff on FictionAlley, but they messed something up and I got annoyed, so I came here. Sorry about the rating...I wasn't sure. I had it at PG-13 on FA, but I didn't think there was anything that bad in it...so I'll change it back to PG-13! And I'm going to address this here... boys in fact, do have bangs! JK Rowling herself has talked about Harry "flattening his bangs on his forehead to cover his scar." If you want me to find you the exact sentence, I will...but it will take a while. Haha, ok I guess that's all. You don't have to review, but it would be much appreciated!   
  


The Letter

  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Ginny lifted the fork of cold eggs to her mouth, with absolutely no desire to eat them, when a huge barn owl swooped down and landed an envelope in her lap. The owl then landed next to her plate and fluffed its feathers, looking quite important, apparently very pleased with itself for having found the right person. Ginny continued to hold her fork in exactly the same fashion staring at the envelope, her eyes torn away from it only by the impatient sound that the owl started to make.   
  
"Oh right, sorry…" she said dreamily, pushing her bacon rinds onto the table for the owl.   
  
Ginny returned her eyes to the envelope in her lap, not daring touch it, for fear held her paralyzed by thoughts of what may lay inside. It was Christmas holiday and Ginny Weasley had stayed behind at Hogwarts, hoping to catch some alone time with Harry, to confess her feelings for him. Her cheeks went scarlet at the very thought of what she had planned to say to him. Where she got the courage for such a daring idea, she would never know. However, to Ginny's extreme dismay, Harry had decided to go on holiday this year with his recently acquitted godfather, Sirius Black.   
  
On Christmas Eve, alone in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny found herself in somewhat of a mild craze. She missed Harry terribly – not like she would ever admit something like that to anyone, of course. They all thought that her childhood crush had completely died out years ago. How wrong they were. She was rather glad that no one suspected in the slightest that she still had the same childhood infatuation with Harry. She enjoyed starring at him when no one was looking – his eyes such a beautiful shade of green, his hair messy in exactly the right way, as if he had tried to make it look that way to make Ginny's heart simply explode with adoration. She sighed and wondered if she would ever be able to tell him how she felt. She had worked up her courage to tell him over holiday, but when her plan was spoiled, her courage suddenly dropped as she realized what an idiotic idea actually _telling him_ would be. Suddenly, she had another wild idea. If she couldn't tell Harry to his face how she felt, she would write him a letter! Where this newfound courage came from, Ginny couldn't say. She eagerly grabbed up some spare bits of parchment leftover from before holiday and pulled a quill out of her bag. She scribbled down nonsense, completely pouring her heart out to the parchment, confessing the feelings she had been longing to confess since she was only ten years old. It took nearly the remainder of the night, and by the end, Ginny wasn't even completely sure what, exactly, she had written. She folded up the parchment and went straight to the owlery. Her senses were numb, and without even realizing what she was doing, tied it to the nearest owls leg and shoved it out the window. She left the owlery and stumbled back into her dormitory in kind of a blind stupor. She crawled into her bed without even putting on her pajamas and pulled the hangings around her, still not fully aware of what she had just done.   
  
The next morning, she awoke with a start to find Ron poking her to get up.   
  
"What is it?" she mumbled sleepily, her face still buried in her pillow.   
  
"It's Christmas, Gin! Wake up!" he said, ripping the covers off of her, to force her to wake. "Geez Gin, what time did you get to bed last night? You didn't even change out of your robes!" he pointed out amusedly. "And what on earth are all those black smudges all over your fingers?" he pointed out yet again, throwing a few small presents onto Ginny's bed to entice her to wake faster.   
  
"If you _must_ know," she said exasperatedly, lifting her head from the pillow, "I was up late writing a letter to Har – " she sat bolt upright, like someone had just jinxed her.   
  
She stopped mid-sentence, letting the full effect of what she was just about to say sink in. Ron's eyes got unusually large.   
  
"Writing a letter to…who, sorry?" he said, a disbelieving look playing across his face.   
  
"Um, nothing," said Ginny, going scarlet, jumping out of bed and pushing Ron towards the door. "If you don't mind, I'd like to change now," she said shoving Ron into the hallway.   
  
He opened his mouth in mild protest, but before anything more could be said, Ginny slammed the door in his face and locked it. She stood there for a moment, paralyzed with mild shock. She slid to the floor with her back against the door, and her face in her hands. Even though there was no one else in the room to be embarrassed in front of, her face burned with humiliation and shame.   
  
"What made me do it?" she asked the empty dormitory, expecting an answer. When none came, she sighed and shook her head, her face still burning.   
  
"I was so crazed…I wonder if Ron put something in my drink at dinner…" she wondered aloud. But then she remembered: she and Ron were on completely opposite ends of the table at dinner. He was sitting with Hermione all night, and she was sitting with a few of her other friends at the opposite end. She realized immediately what had happened. It was not a joke of Ron's after all. She got herself thinking about Harry, and went and did something stupid! She always did stupid things when thinking about Harry, but she had only completely lost control like this a few times before. Once, in her first year when she sent the singing valentine to Harry. Oh, how her face still burned with humiliation, five years later! And again in her second year when she sent Harry that get well card after he fell fifty feet from his broomstick during a Quidditch match. Both times however, Harry had not responded in the slightest, and went about acting as if Ginny was near invisible half the time.   
  
Well, Harry would certainly know that she existed after he read that letter. _He could be reading it right now! _Thought Ginny, panic rising in her chest. _Would he reply?_ She didn't know why he would. After all, she was just Ron's little sister, and she feared that that was how Harry would always see her. Even now as she sat there, straining her mind, she could not come up with exactly everything that she had written in that letter. Ginny wasn't so sure if that was a good thing, or not. At the present moment, her stomach rumbled and she decided that she had better change and get down to breakfast. She walked numbly from the room, in the same kind of stupor as the previous night, leaving the neglected presents sitting in a heap on the floor.   
  


***

  
  
It was a few days later, during the remains of Christmas holiday at breakfast, (after Ginny had finally escaped the torment and suspicious questioning from Ron) that the owl had dropped the letter into Ginny's lap. She could tell instantly that it was from Harry – she had seen his untidy scrawl too many times not to recognize it. _So, he replied. I wonder what things he's got to say to me? Is he going to turn me away? _Ginny thought, as her stomach did a sort of flip-flop, and her heart started beating at what she considered to be a dangerous rate. She took a deep breath and ripped open the seal. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
  
Ginny pulled out the parchment inside with trembling fingers. She had finally told Harry Potter, the guy she had loved since she was ten years old, how she felt. Ginny was pretty sure this letter would be a major turning point in her life. For a few moments, she just held the folded letter between her fingers, and stared at it. She wasn't sure that she wanted to open it. But how would she ever know how Harry felt if she didn't open it? She slowly unfolded the parchment, holding her breath, her ears almost as red as her hair (the Weasley sign of stress). She scanned over it quickly and let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. It read:   
  
_Dear Ginny,   
It's no surprise that you feel that way about me. Even though you do a good job of hiding it, I could always tell. We really need to talk when I get back from holiday with Sirius. There are some things that I need to tell you, too. Right now isn't exactly the right time, and I don't want to tell you in a letter. Happy Christmas, and Happy New Year!_   
  
_Talk to you soon,   
Harry_   
  
Ginny read and re-read it at least a hundred times. _I could always tell_. Well, if that wasn't embarrassing, she didn't know what else was! Ginny thought she'd hidden her feelings rather well. Perhaps she wasn't careful enough when she gazed at him and daydreamed. _There are some things that I need to tell you, too._ Could this mean what she thought, and dearly hoped, it meant? Was Harry going to confess his feelings for her, too?   
  
"Don't get your hopes up, Ginny," she muttered to herself, taking a bite of cold toast. It was then that she noticed Ron and Hermione heading her way, and she deftly tucked the letter and envelope into her robes, and smiled politely as they stopped next to her.   
  
"Saw you got a letter," said Ron, his eyebrows raised.   
  
"Yeah, so?" Ginny said, shrugging and nibbling on her toast again.   
  
"Who was it from?" inquired Hermione.   
  
"Will you two mind your business and stop pestering me for once?" Ginny said smartly. She scowled at them for a second before getting up and walking swiftly back up to Gryffindor tower. But as she was on her way out, she couldn't help but let a small smile reach her lips.   
  
"That letter was definitely from Harry," said Hermione, as she noticed Ginny smiling as she left the Great Hall. Ron shook his head, frowning and Hermione smiled at him as they watched Ginny retreat.   
  


***

  
  
Up in her dormitory, Ginny re-read the letter another 100 times. She could have died of happiness. But in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but tell herself not to get too excited, or to expect too much. After all, what if these things that Harry needed to tell Ginny were that he liked her very much as a friend, but he just couldn't possibly bring their relationship to another level? Ginny's face fell at this thought, but contented herself by smelling the letter. It smelled like him. She flipped over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. He would be back tomorrow. Ginny's stomach felt as though a hundred butterflies had taken up residence there. She was so nervous to face Harry tomorrow…she didn't even know how to greet him. Should she throw her arms around him and envelop him in a deep, passionate kiss? She wanted to do that very badly but had to remind herself that Harry had not proclaimed his love for her – yet. Should she shake his hand? Hug him? Smile awkwardly, and wait for him to say something? Or should she just let him come up to her? Confused, she changed into her pajamas and decided to go to bed early. She found that she couldn't get to sleep because the face of a certain someone kept floating past her minds eye. She sighed deeply and happily, and couldn't help smiling into her pillow.   
  


***

  
  
The next morning, Ginny had almost completely forgotten that Harry was due to return that day. She realized as she was walking to breakfast that he would be arriving any minute. Her hands trembled slightly and she couldn't help fidgeting with them. She walked into the Great Hall to find that the students had already returned, and the Great Hall was packed once more. To Ginny's delight and also to her complete horror, there was Harry, sitting next to Ron and Hermione, devouring his scrambled eggs. He looked up as Ginny entered, and as if he sensed her nervousness, he beckoned her to join them. She nervously made her way to Gryffindor table and sat down across from Harry. Ron shot her an amused look, but Ginny sent one back that said, "Shut up if you enjoy being alive."   
  
Harry finished chewing his eggs, took a sip of orange juice from his goblet, and said, "Hey Ginny, how was your holiday?" Ginny marveled at his complete lack of emotion and the completely nonchalant way he addressed her. _Is he messing with my head?_ Thought Ginny, giving him an incredulous look. _He certainly doesn't look like he's about to profess his love for me…_Ginny thought, nodding her head slightly.   
  
"It was…great," she said, wringing her hands, and looking down at the empty plate in front of her. She wasn't the least big hungry. Hermione and Ron were keeping dejectedly quiet. How much had Harry told them? Ginny could feel her face beginning to flush with anger and embarrassment.   
  
"Well, I'm done with my breakfast," said Harry pushing his plate away, taking one more sip of orange juice from the sparkling gold goblet. While he was occupied drinking, Ginny stole a glance at him. He looked magnificent. His eyes seemed to sparkle like emeralds… "Ginny, want to take a stroll?" Harry said, snapping Ginny out of her momentary stupor. Her anger melted at the completely innocent, slightly nervous look on his face.   
  
"What, in this?" Ron said, raising his eyes to the enchanted ceiling, which showed the incredible snowstorm that was raging outside.   
  
"No, I mean…to the…to the common room or something…" said Harry, fidgeting with a button on his robes. What was this? Was Harry nervous? _All the more reason for me to be nervous_ thought Ginny. She realized that she was staring into space and hadn't answered and that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all staring at her.   
  
"What? Oh…yes of course…let's go," she said, the flush in her cheeks becoming more apparent.   
  
"Without breakfast?" Hermione's eyebrows lifted as she grinned slightly. Ginny kicked her lightly under the table. Harry saw Ginny's exasperated look and snatched up a few pieces of toast and shoved them into her hand.   
  
"There we are now. Let's go Ginny; this is _really _important…" he said, guiding her away from the table by her elbow. Just the slightest touch from Harry was enough to make Ginny melt, and presently she began to shiver slightly. Harry looked at her, surprised.   
  
"You're acting as if I'm taking you away to your death or something!" he said, trying to make light of the uncomfortable situation and giving her a small smile. She returned the smile weakly. She opened her mouth to try and say something, but nothing seemed to come out but a small squeak. They were walking down an empty corridor now, near the also empty Charms classroom. Harry steered her inside and closed the door behind them. He let go of Ginny and sighed, and then took a deep breath. Ginny rubbed her sweaty palms on her robes to try and dry them. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny beat him to it.   
  
"If you're planning to turn me down, Harry, you could have just done it in the letter…" she said, hoping she sounded determined and confident. She began to wring her hands, and she looked down at her feet. Harry sighed again.   
  
"No, Ginny, that's not what I'm here to tell you," he said, moving closer to her. Instinctively, Ginny stepped backwards. He reached his hand out and lifted her chin so she was looking up at him. "Look at me, will you?" he said, moving closer still, and reaching an arm around Ginny's back so she couldn't move away. "What I wanted to tell you is…" and he pulled her close to him and met her lips in the softest of kisses. Surprised, Ginny pushed him away slightly.   
  
"Harry!" she said, her eyes wide. She couldn't control a smile from breaking out on her face.   
  
"What?" he asked innocently, a smile breaking out on his face, too. "I thought this was what you wanted?" he asked, scuffing his shoe on the ground, and shoving his hands in the pockets of his robes. He slightly reminded Ginny of a begging puppy. This _was_ what she wanted. It was what she wanted most of all. The only thing she wanted was for Harry to kiss her again, just like that…   
  
"Well, of course it's what I want, you prat," she said jokingly, smiling. "But…I mean…is it what _you _want?" she asked, being serious again. He looked up at her, and his emerald eyes seemed to pierce her. They glimmered like precious stones in the flickering torchlight of Flitwick's classroom. Ginny gasped at the sight of his eyes…the emotion they showed, the passion, and the seriousness.   
  
"Ginny…" he mumbled moving closer to her again. This time, she stayed put, wanting to feel his lips on hers again. He was so close to her now, that she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. "If this wasn't what I wanted, and _have wanted_ for a while now…" he moved closer still and brushed his lips against hers. Ginny's heart fluttered. "…I wouldn't be here, about to kiss you…" he said the last part in a barely audible whisper as he pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he laced his arms around her waist. His tongue parted her lips, and she graciously let it in. She moved her tongue into his mouth too, wanting to memorize every crevice, every nook and cranny, as if this was only happening in her dream and she would wake shortly and forget it all…   
  
Ginny's heart was absolutely racing as she retreated from the kiss, and Harry uttered a small cry of protest as he tried desperately to pull her back into his embrace. There were still a few things that Ginny wanted to know.   
  
"Wait…" she said, rubbing her hand up and down his chest. "How come, if you've felt this way about me so long, you haven't tried anything before? And why didn't I ever notice?" Harry stared at her impatiently, before snorting a little.   
  
"It's obvious, isn't it?" he said serenely. Ginny looked bewildered. "I was scared. And for another thing…I guess I'm just a better actor than you, aren't I?" he said, trying to pull Ginny into a kiss again. She stopped him abruptly.   
  
"You mean…you knew? You knew all this time, how I…how I felt for you?" said Ginny, shocked.   
  
"Of course! Didn't you read the letter, at all?" He looked slightly annoyed now. "How could I help but notice the way you stared at me when you thought no one else was looking? Long after everyone thought that your feelings for me had passed, I knew that they were still there. I didn't want to try anything…because I didn't want to let you down. I didn't want you to have all these ideas and hopes about me and then have them not be true once we got together," he said looking away for the first time since they stopped kissing. Ginny didn't answer, but called her memory back to the letter, still in the pocket of her robes. _Right_ she thought and laid her head on Harry's shoulder. He stroked her hair silently, rubbing his other hand up and down her back. Ginny closed her eyes.   
  
"Hold me, Harry…" she murmured. He pulled her into a tight embrace. Ginny raised her head and looked into his eyes. His green eyes on her brown eyes; locked in a stare of passion and deepest trust. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
  
Ginny was very confused. It had been a few days since Harry had told Ginny how he felt, and they had kissed and held each other for a long time. But since they had walked hand-in-hand back to the common room that morning, Harry had vehemently been avoiding her like the plague! Every time she had attempted to make conversation with him over the past few days, he had made some lame excuse and darted away. Judging from the way Ron and Hermione were acting, he obviously hadn't told them about their little "chat," although they seemed to pester him almost continually about it. Though, why he didn't just tell them was a mystery to Ginny. Every time they'd come close to hinting that there might be something developing between him and Ginny, he would either profusely deny it, or change the subject. So far, they hadn't questioned Ginny, and she wasn't sure, giving how Harry was acting, what she'd even say if they did.   
  
Ginny was sitting in an armchair by the fire, listening to Harry, Ron and Hermione talking animatedly about Quidditch. Since her back was to them, she couldn't really see them. And since the chair was so big, and Ginny, still being a relatively small person, was almost hidden in it, she doubted very much if they knew she was there. Ginny was just starting to nod off when she caught a snippet of the conversation behind her that made her freeze and listen with all her might.   
  
"So Harry, you ever going to tell us what you chatted about with Ginny yesterday?" Said Ron, jeeringly.   
  
"No," said Harry flatly. From his tone, it was obvious that he did not want to continue the conversation on this new topic.   
  
"Come on Harry, we know there is something you're not telling us. Is there something going on with you and Ginny? She seems a lot keener to talk to you lately. She used to be so shy before…" Hermione piped up. Ginny cringed. Is that how everyone thought of her? As…_shy_? She shook her head and continued to listen.   
  
"Listen guys," Harry said acidly "there is nothing going on between me and Ginny. Why would there be? First off, she's practically still a stupid little girl! Second, she's your little sister, Ron! Do you know how…weird…it would feel to be involved with her? I mean she's pretty much like a sister to me!" Ron made a somewhat defensive noise, but Hermione must have said something to stop Ron from completely jumping on Harry.   
  
Ginny's jaw dropped open and she could feel the beginnings of tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She was in a state of complete disbelief and heartache at his harsh words. She got up and walked past their table, not bothering to hide her tears, or her anger. She didn't even look at Harry, but she felt his eyes follow her to the stair well. As soon as she got a little ways into the stairs, and was sure that Harry couldn't see her anymore, she flew up the stairs, into her dormitory and threw herself onto her bed, pulling the hangings shut. She buried her face in the depths of her pillow and cried.   
  


***

  
  
The next morning, Ginny's whole body ached from crying. She had cried with such passion that night, that she was afraid that her soul itself would flee from her body in fear. She had given her heart to Harry, and this is what she got. _Well, I did tell myself not to expect too much_, she thought bitterly as she rinsed her face with water, and changed into her robes. What Ginny didn't understand is what would have caused Harry to have such an abrupt change of attitude. Sighing, she left her dorm and headed for breakfast. She walked into the common room to find that everyone else had already gone down to the Great Hall. Except for a black-haired boy with green eyes who sat in an armchair, staring into space as if waiting for someone. As soon as he saw Ginny, Harry leapt to his feet. Ginny faltered at the pained look on his face as he saw Ginny's puffy red eyes, but she kept walking.   
  
"Ginny…" he said walking after her.   
  
"Go away, Harry," she said coldly, walking faster.   
  
"I didn't mean it, what I said last night," he said, reaching for her arm. Ginny swiftly moved it out of his reach and kept walking, out through the portrait hole and into the corridor.   
  
"I don't care Harry. Leave me alone." And with that she took off running, leaving Harry standing dumbly in front of the fat lady.   
  


***

  
  
Harry continued in this fashion for the rest of the day. He tried to talk to Ginny, but she ignored him. He begged her, pleaded with her to let him explain, but Ginny frankly didn't want to hear it. It was after lunch when Ginny was on her way to potions that Harry approached her again in the crowded corridor.   
  
"Ginny, _please_ listen to me!" Harry said, grabbing her arm and spinning her about to face him. She tried to keep her face calm and stony, but that was hard considering the rush of emotion she had to contain from the feel of his hand on her bare skin.   
  
"Harry, just leave me alone," Ginny said, trying to pull out of his grasp. He, in turn, tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her closer. Ginny's eyes got wide, and for an instant felt a pang of fear at the somewhat deranged look on Harry's face.   
  
"Just listen to me, will you?" he said, looking around. People in the busy corridor were giving them suspicious looks. "Come with me to the common room so we can talk about this," he said quietly, obviously not wanting to be overheard.   
  
"And skip potions?" she said incredulously, not bothering to keep her voice down like Harry. "Do you _want_ Snape to skin me alive?" she paused for a moment to mull over her own question. "But after what I heard you say last night, you obviously don't care." Harry looked as if he'd been slapped. Ginny took advantage of this and pushed him away.   
  
"Leave me _alone_ Harry! I don't care what you have to say, just _leave…me…alone_!" And she stormed off, the corridor emptying rapidly. Harry ran and caught up with her, just as she was making her way down to the dungeons. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back up the stairs and down the corridor.   
  
"Harry, let go of me! Let go!" she screamed, punching and kicking him. Ginny noticed with muted pride how strong he was, to be able to pull a kicking, screaming, punching, biting, girl up seven or eight flights of stairs. Harry said nothing until they reached the portrait hole, where he gave the password and roughly, though he was trying to be gentle, shoved Ginny in and closed it behind them. Ginny slumped morosely on a couch and crossed her arms. Harry was panting from the effort of dragging Ginny all the way to the common room, and dabbing at the cut on his lip from where Ginny had punched him, only moments before. She wanted nothing more than to help mop up that horrible cut, but held herself back as she remembered why she did it.   
  
"So, you beat me up," he said darkly, looking Ginny in the eye. She could feel herself going red. "Now will you listen to me?"   
  
Ginny sighed. "All right. I suppose. Make it quick though…maybe I can still manage to make it back to potions…" she said distractedly, looking at her feet. Harry came over and sat down on the couch next to her.   
  
"Ginny, I am so sorry," he said quietly, planting a soft kiss on her temple. They both winced: Harry with pain from the cut on his lip, and Ginny at the internal struggle going on inside her. "I don't know what made me say those things."   
  
"It wasn't only those things you said that made me upset," Ginny said, more savagely than she had intended. "It was the whole way you had been treating me since we kissed in the Charms room. Since…since you told me how you felt." Ginny bit her lip and waited with bated breath for his response. A part of Ginny's mind, which she quickly subdued, wondered whether or not it was worth hearing what he had to say for himself.   
  
"It was just…" he trailed off, running his hands through his already tousled hair. "I was scared," he finished lamely.   
  
"Of what?" Ginny asked, utterly bewildered. Why would he be scared? She didn't understand.   
  
"Of how everyone else would react. Especially Ron. You know how protective of you he is. What would he say if he found out…found out…all the…all my…"he trailed off incoherently as he shook his head, putting his face in his hands. Of course…Ginny hadn't even bothered to think about how Ron would react to his best friend dating his younger sister. Ginny scowled when she thought of how protective Ron was of her, even now. She was only a year younger than him, after all. She had to admit though, he had lightened up quite a bit, once he got used to the idea of Ginny dating people. She was snapped back out of her thoughts by the last few words that Harry had mumbled.   
  
"Found out all the…all your…what?" she said, raising her eyebrows. Harry lifted his face from his hands, and smiled mischievously. To Ginny's amazement, he was blushing at the same time.   
  
"All the things I want to do with you, and all the feelings I have for you," Harry mumbled, avoiding Ginny's eyes. She reached out and took his hand and squeezed it in hers. He lifted his face and finally looked at her. Ginny realized in that instant that she wasn't mad at Harry. She never was mad at Harry. She realized that she was madder with herself for putting her heart out there and expecting much more from Harry than was reasonable. She should have expected him to act like this. She felt a bolt of guilt shoot through her heart as she saw the look of complete innocence and passion that Harry had splayed all over his face. His green eyes caught her brown ones and she swore he could see right inside her head, to her most private thoughts. This feeling caused her breath to catch at the back of her throat. She did the only thing that seemed to make sense at that moment - she leaned closer and kissed him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
  
Ginny woke with a small start to find herself still on the same couch, wrapped in Harry's arms. _He looks so cute!_ Ginny thought, giggling a little. His glasses were askew, and if it was possible, his hair was even more messed up. He was holding onto Ginny as if she were his favorite teddy bear, his most prized possession. Ginny noticed that the sun was just setting, so they must have been asleep for a while.   
  
Ginny realized with horror that she hadn't managed to make it back to potions. Snape would have no mercy on her, she was sure of it. On top of that, she had missed Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. Ginny laid her head back down on Harry's chest, sighed and closed her eyes again. She was just drifting off again when the thundering of feet - students returning from their lessons to get ready for dinner - woke her up.   
  
She was just starting to pull herself out of Harry's arms when Ron stormed into the common room. He was obviously very upset about something, and Hermione was right behind him, trying to calm him down. He didn't see Ginny yet. She figured she still had a few more seconds to extricate herself from Harry's arms.   
  
But, it was already too late. Ron had seen them lying there. He had seen Ginny wrapped in Harry's arms. His eyes got huge, and Ginny thought his eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into his hairline. His surprise soon turned to anger and he stormed over to the couch where Ginny was sitting, and Harry was still sound asleep.   
  
"Ginny!" he screeched, yanking her off the couch by her arm. "What in Merlin's name are you _doing_?!" He pulled her further away from the couch.   
  
"Ron! Get off me!" Ginny said, desperately trying to free herself from his grasp. She knew that if she couldn't get out of Harry's grasp, she surely couldn't get out of Ron's because he was in just as good of shape as Harry, from Quidditch training.   
  
"I will not let go until you tell me what you and…you and _him_ were doing!" he said furiously, stamping his foot, pointing to the peacefully sleeping Harry.   
  
"Ron, we were just sleeping! Give it a rest, nothing happened and you know it. If we were doing anything like you _think_ we were doing, we surely wouldn't have done it in the common room, you stupid prat!" she hollered, finally pulling her arm away. She had a large red mark around her wrist from where he had grabbed her, and she was sure it was going to turn into a bruise. She rubbed it to try and ease the stinging. Ron made a lunge to get her arm back, but Hermione seized the back of his robes and threw him on the floor. The scene around the couch had drawn quite a crowd by now, and they all snickered as Ron fell flat on his back, his freckled face redder than his hair. And still, through all this, Harry slept on.   
  
"Ron, settle down!" Hermione said impatiently, keeping a hand on his shoulder as he sat up, to prevent him from rising further. "Maybe we should listen to what Harry has to say," she said, and walked over to the couch and shook Harry.   
  
Harry sat bolt upright, with a rather confused look on his face. "Whassamatter?" he said in slurred speech as he adjusted his glasses.   
  
"I'll tell you the matter!" Ron yelled hotly. "You touching my sister, that's the _matter_, Harry!" Ron made a move to get up, but Hermione shoved him back down again and gave him a paralyzing look. He didn't move. Harry stared blankly around the room for a moment before he met Ginny's gaze. She bit her lip and shook her head.   
  
"We were…we were…well see, here's the thing…" he said, scratching his head.   
  
"Harry, don't lie," Hermione said coolly, before he could utter another word.   
  
"We were sleeping!" Ginny broke in. "There are no laws against _sleeping_, are there?" she said huffily, adjusting her robes, which had become twisted while she slept.   
  
"Yes," agreed Harry, nodding his head vigorously. "Sleeping, yes."   
  
Hermione sighed. "All right Harry, if that's what you say, I guess we'll have to believe you,_ right, Ron_?" she said, looking sternly at Ron.   
  
"Humph," said Ron, crossing his arms, making another noise that sounded suspiciously like "I'll beat him senseless."   
  
"RIGHT, RON?" Hermione said again, this time kicking him in his shin.   
  
"OW! Right, right, sure…" he said nursing his leg where Hermione had kicked him. "Why did you lie then, Harry? Last night, you said there was nothing between you and Ginny. Why'd you lie?"   
  
"Well, look at how you're reacting now," Harry said, nervously trying to flatten his bangs. "You're acting as if I've just proposed marriage to Ginny, or announced that she's pregnant or something! Did you really think I was going to come right out and say that I had feelings for Ginny, in front of you? I knew you'd try and kill me, just like you try and kill any guy who even _looks_ at her," Harry said, standing up. "You're so overprotective it's wonder there are any guys left standing around here!"   
  
Ignoring another kick from Hermione, Ron stood up too. They looked at each other for a moment, each one furious at the other. Ron took a step closer to Harry, and within a split second, he socked Harry hard, right in the face, sending him sprawling backwards.   
  
"RON!" screeched Ginny and Hermione at the same time. Ron looked at Harry, sitting confusedly on the floor, holding his eye.   
  
"You stay _away_, from my sister, do you understand me Harry? You stay away from her," he said, and pulled Ginny out of the portrait hole.   
  


***

  
  
The corridor outside Gryffindor Tower was motionless and quiet. Nothing moved except for a crisp winter breeze from the window. Wintry sunlight poured in, basking the corridor in a soft, golden afternoon glow. Ginny sat against one wall, pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Ron paced absentmindedly, muttering things to himself, his hand on his forehead. His face was still slightly red with anger. Hermione came dashing into the corridor.   
  
"Ginny, are you all right? Did he hurt you?" she asked, kneeling next to her.   
  
"Yea, did Harry hurt you? Because if he hurt one hair on your head…" and his face became red again and he kicked the wall, letting out a yelp of pain as he realized that it was made of stone.   
  
"No, I meant did _Ron_ hurt you?" she said calmly to Ginny, but sent a poisonous look over her shoulder at Ron. Ginny shook her head, but Hermione noticed her pulling her arm inside her robes and snatched it before Ginny could get it the whole way in. "Is this where Ron grabbed you?" Hermione asked seriously, looking at the red welt that was slowly turning a nasty shade of purple. Ginny nodded her head and looked away.   
  
"Well Ron, I hope you're happy! You've just given your sister a nasty bruise!" Hermione snorted, shoving Ginny's arm out for Ron to see. As Ron laid eyes in the bruise on Ginny's wrist, his eyes fell.   
  
"I…I'm sorry Ginny," he said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his robes.   
  
"It's ok Ron," she said, getting up and hugging him.   
  
"I just hate to see…other guys with…with their hands on you, that's all," Ron said, sighing. "I just don't want you to get hurt."   
  
"Ron, do you really think Harry, your best friend, would hurt me? Do you really think he even…_could_?" she said, smiling a little. Harry was always such a nice guy. It was hard for Ginny to imagine him doing something to purposefully hurt someone that he cared about.   
  
"Harry's a nice guy and all…but you never know what someone is capable of…" he trailed off. Ginny thought he sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than her that Harry wasn't to be trusted.   
  
"Oh Ron, _listen to yourself_!" said Hermione, frustrated. "You sound like a big baby! Ginny is sixteen years old now. I surely hope she is capable of taking care of herself without you breathing down her neck every second." Ron kicked aimlessly at the ground when Hermione said this. He was too stubborn to admit she was right.   
  
"And who would you rather have with your sister? Your very best friend who you know would never do anything to intentionally hurt you or a girl that he cares about, or would you rather have someone like Malfoy with her?" Hermione said sternly, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder to stop his pacing. Ron's expression was unreadable, as he gazed at the ground.   
  
"I…I guess you're right…" he said sheepishly.   
  
Ginny softened immensely. She knew how stubborn Ron was, and for him to be admitting that it was wrong to react the way he did was really something. She walked over to him and pulled him into another hug, smiling into his shoulder.   
  
"Does this mean that you approve?" she asked hopefully, pulling out of the hug and looking up at him, her eyes bright.   
  
"Yeah…I guess. Like Hermione said, at least it's Harry and not _Malfoy_," he said, smiling a little.   
  
"Great!" Ginny squealed. She was delighted that Ron and Harry wouldn't have to end their friendship over this. Ginny still wasn't quite sure whom Harry would choose. She grabbed Ron's hand and said, "Now lets go apologize to Harry."   
  
And with that, Ginny pulled Ron through the portrait hole, Hermione following close behind.   
  


***

  
  
Later that week, Ginny and Harry sat hand-in-hand in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Their relationship was finally out on the open, and no friendships had suffered. Ron shot them an occasional dark look, and gave Harry the periodic warning glare…but other than that, there was really no difference in Ginny's life. Well…other than the fact that Harry was now a part of it, as more than "just a friend."   
  
Harry stirred at Ginny's side, pulling her out of her reverie. He pulled something out of the inside of his robes, and Ginny stared at it for a moment before she realized what it was: the letter she had sent him.   
  
"Harry, what…?" she started to ask, but they were suddenly joined by Ron and Hermione, Ron carrying a pack of Exploding Snap cards.   
  
Ron looked suspiciously at the parcel in Harry's hand, and Ginny's flushed, confused face. "All right, what is that?" he asked.   
  
Ginny looked at Harry, who had opened his mouth to tell them what it was. One look from her though, and he shut his mouth. Ginny would rather die than let Ron read that letter. Ginny grabbed the letter from Harry's hand and threw it in the fire. She smiled contentedly as she watched it smolder and burn.   
  
From the maddeningly superior look that Hermione gave Ron, Ginny knew that she knew what it was. She knew that it was the letter that had started it all. Ginny was thankful that she didn't say anything to Ron, but plopped down in an armchair near the couch. Ron didn't even notice.   
  
Ron continued to stare dumbly at the two people sitting on the couch, and then at the fire where the remains of the letter were slowly burning and disappearing forever.   
  
"I wanted to keep that!" Harry said hotly, crossing his arms. Ginny just smiled at him. At least she would not be forced to relive the embarrassing contents of that letter, ever again.   
  
"_What was it_?" asked Ron, very frustrated.   
  
No one said anything.   
  
Ginny pried Harry's arms apart and settled herself in them. He didn't object, but pulled her close, wrapping his arms tighter around her.   
  
"Ron, it was nothing, just forget it," she sighed warily. Luckily, Ron shrugged and decided to drop the subject.   
  
He held up the pack or cards he had brought over. "Exploding Snap, anyone?" he asked, eyeing Harry and Ginny disgustedly. They both declined, but Hermione sidled over the small coffee table in front of the couch and sat down. Ron sat opposite her.   
  
As Ginny sat there, feeling Harry's arms around her, watching Ron and Hermione play cards, she decided that her life couldn't possibly be more perfect. All because of a letter.   
The End. 


End file.
